Numerous methods for deproteinization of biological fluids are described in the article "Review of Methods for Removing or Solubilizing Proteins in Biological Fluids" by Robert G. Martinek in J. Am. Med. Technol. 32, 345-381 (1970). It is common to all of these methods that they are relatively expensive with regard to the time which is needed as well as with regard to the apparatuses which are required.
There accordingly exists a real need for a more simple and reliable method for the deproteinization of biological fluids.